The New Divas Champion
The New Divas Champion is the 45th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 20th in season three. Summary Season 3 comes to an end with the Bella Twins considering signing a three-year deal in the ring. Meanwhile, Paige asks Bradley to move to L.A., but then she discovers a skeleton in his closet; and Eva's husband puts her relationship with the WWE at risk. Recap Does Paige have a boyfriend? Yes! Or at least she does in the second half of E!’s double-sized “Total Divas” Season 3 Finale, in which The Diva of Tomorrow has officially claimed Bradley as her boo and even floated the idea of moving in together only a month into their relationship. Understandably, Bradley's a bit taken aback and attempts to stall for time by telling Paige she has to meet his mom first. All good, says the Diva, and a family gathering is soon arranged wherein everything spirals downward fast. First, Bradley's mom is taken aback by Paige's outgoing nature. Then, Paige's rapid-fire hints about the move-in situation are all but ignored by Bradley, who it turns out was previously married, something he neglected to tell Paige. (It's like Nikki and Cena, but in reverse!) When Paige presses Bradley to lay his cards on the table, he admits he's not ready to move in together and the two part on questionable terms. Meanwhile, in the land of “All Red Everything,” Eva Marie comes across several endorsement and tie-in opportunities, including a hair extension line, thanks to the moving and shaking of Jonathan as her “husbandger.” Jonathan's treatment of Eva, her friends and associates during photo shoots, though, leaves a lot to be desired. Eventually, it turns out Eva's ventures might land her in hot water as they're unsanctioned by WWE's legal team, and she attempts to bail while she still can. After Jonathan forces her to press on, she blasts him with the revelation she can't reconcile his forceful business tactics with his behavior as a husband, leaving their relationship in jeopardy, too. However, unlike previous season finales, Nikki Bella and John Cena are doing A-OK! The only relationship in danger there is that between The Bellas and WWE itself as their contracts come to an end and the prospect of a three-year re-up is floated before them. With baby fever gripping Brie and opportunities outside the ring knocking at Nikki's door, the twins are seriously debating hanging up their boots even after Nikki wins the Divas Championship at Survivor Series. As the season comes to a close, the sisters agree that their chance to pursue other ventures is rapidly thinning and they have to strike while the iron's hot. The Bellas shockingly inform WWE officials that, while no departure date is set, their days as Divas are officially numbered! Image Gallery The New Divas Champion 2.jpg The New Divas Champion 3.jpg The New Divas Champion 4.jpg The New Divas Champion 5.jpg The New Divas Champion 6.jpg The New Divas Champion 7.jpg The New Divas Champion 8.jpg The New Divas Champion 9.jpg The New Divas Champion 10.jpg The New Divas Champion 11.jpg The New Divas Champion 12.jpg The New Divas Champion 13.jpg The New Divas Champion 14.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Divas #45 at WWE.com * The New Divas Champion on WWE Network